


A Life a Little Better

by orphan_account



Series: I’ll Hate You Forever [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas fic, Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Scorpius befriends Albus, he tries to get his dad to hang out with Albus’s family to give him a second chance. Draco ends up liking Harry, but how will they react when they find out their sons are dating as well.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: I’ll Hate You Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067927
Kudos: 3





	1. A Life a Little Better

I was sitting in the sink and my chubby fingers reached out to grab a spoon.   
I scoffed on it and stuck it on my nose. And I was sitting proudly too. I was! Like I’m Jesus Christ, my head high and all. And since I couldn’t climb out of the sink, of course, since I was a baby. And babies can’t walk at that young of an age. I just sat there. Waiting and waiting. And eventually I would be lifted up into the high chair and fed baby food. And I remember thinking ‘I’m too old for this!’. Of course that didn’t change anything. I still ate, crawled, sat, cried, and laughed, because that’s what mattered at the moment. Now, I ask you, what’s important in your moment. Really, I’m interested. I don’t care if your reading the newspaper about some football player who let down their team or about a new discovery in the dessert about a bone of a dinosaur that scientists didn’t know it had. Still, I care. And soon, I moved from the sink to the high chair to a regularly boring chair to the shower to the dinner room to sleeping in my own bed to sleeping on the coach and eventually back to the sink, if you believe in past lives that is. Which is good too, but what is even better than that. You’re probably asking yourself that. Not me, yourself. And the answer to that question is life. Life is what your living currently. Bad and good situations. And that’s okay if you’re in a bad one. As a close friend once said to me, ‘I’m not going to judge you; no matter what it is’, I responded with ‘not even if I kill someone’ and he said ‘you wouldn’t hurt anyone, I know you, but if you did, yes, I wouldn’t judge you’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scorpius befriends Albus, he tries to get his dad to hang out with Albus’s family to give him a second chance. Draco ends up liking Harry, but how will they react when they find out their sons are dating as well.

I open the letter very carefully, I don’t want to tear it. “And...one thousand years later.” “Give me a moment, will you.” Father nods. “It’s not my fault I take a century to open things and this is important, so I need to take my time.” “Fair enough.” “Tea.” “Chamomile with honey.” “No other choice.” He gets up and starts the kettle. “You know me too well.” “I would hope so.” “Ooh, a puzzle!” “Yes, we should play a puzzle.” “That sounds swell.” “Wow.” “What?” “You’re old.” He turns around with a questioning look. “What!” “No one says swell anyone, it’s true.” “Aren’t parents supposed to say stuff like that?” “I suppose, but maybe a little less around me?” “Okay, that’s fine.” “Did I hurt your feelings?” “No, Scorpius.” “You’re fine.” For the rest of the day we drink tea and do puzzles, because that was the day I got my Hogwarts letter. 

“Do you have your notebook?” “Yes.” “Your ink and quill set?” “Yes.” “The snack I packed for you?” “Yes.” “Shhhh, don’t tell your father, he hates when I give you sweets.” “Maybe share them with a friend.” “Yes, mum.” “Very good, off you go now.” “And write to me Scorpius or I’ll take those sweets away.” “Yes, mum.” “And remember.” “Sweets they always help you make friends.” We say in unison. “Okay, bye.” “Don’t be so eager to leave, young man.” “I’m not soo eager, just a tad.” “Well sometimes you never know when you’ll see someone for the last time.” I nod, clearly confused. I run back and give her one last hug before I board. I didn’t know what she meant then. I now do. She died that summer. Sorry, a little depressing to say, but it’s true. She did. From a curse. I wish I stayed longer. But, life’s not all that bad. That was the day I met Albus Potter. I know. A Potter, oooh scary. Yes, father did have a fit. Somewhere along the lines of ‘Scorpius! A Potter, really. I won’t reprimand you or anything, but really, a Potter. You shock me sometimes. More like your mother you are.’ If both of them just open their minds a bit. Not even that much. They’d realize that they’re not all the different. Quite similar if you think about it. They both love quidditch, want their sons to succeed, and both try way too hard. I can probably think of a lot more things they have in common, but for now, sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. I worked really hard on this fic and it took a really long time. I would really appreciate it if you took your time to read it. Have a great day! 🐍


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scorpius befriends Albus, he tries to get his dad to hang out with Albus’s family to give him a second chance. Draco ends up liking Harry, but how will they react when they find out their sons are dating as well.

“Wake up you pop tart!” I open my eyes as a throw pillow hits my head. “How may I help you?” I question. “And that’s not even a good threat.” He stares at me for a moment before he throws another pillow at me. “Ow!” “Oh come on!” “I know that did it hurt.” “Albus, did you forget...” “I bruise like a peach.” We say at the same time. “So you did remember.” “Come on, we’re late.” “Are you sure?” “Yes.” He shoves the alarm clock in my hands.” “Okay, we are late.” “Yes, that’s my point.” “No offense Al, but we usually are late.” He gives me a ‘really, did you forget look’. “And what’s so important about today.” “Hogmeads day!” We say in unison. “Can’t believe I forgot.” “I know!” Today’s the day we finally got in and from Hogsmeade cause of that whole Delphi thing. But we’re better and she’s on house arrest, so I’m great. I don’t think I’ve ever skipped fast enough down the stairs. “Albus this is great!” Until...two oofs, ouchies, and something I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear. “Oh my god, Scorpius!” “I’m fine.” “You, you fell down the stairs.” “Really, what made you guess?” “Oh!” He swats his hand. “Let’s get you up.” “Really, do we have to?” “Yes, come on now.” He grabs my hand and lifts me up.” “Put your arm around me, I’ll carry you.” “Really, Albus I don’t want you to throw your back out.” “Teens don’t ‘throw their back our’ dad’s do.” “Okay.” I agree, still hesitant. “It’s fine, you weigh like two pounds.” “No, I weigh like a hundred.” “Sure.” “No Al I do!” “Sure.” “Stop saying sure!” “Sure.” “Al!” I twisted my ankle and bruised my wrists, but other than that I’m great. We actually did go to Hogsmeade...and I got a lot of sweets! “Feeling better?” Albus asks. “Now that I have my sweets with me, I’m great!” He chuckles. “Yeah me too.” We both smile, though in opposite directions. 

“How could you not tell me?” “Dad, I’m fine.” “You...could have died.” “What!” “Died?” “Pmhhf, nope not me.” “Well it doesn’t matter you should have told me.” “Ok, I should have told you, but I’m fine now.” “That’s what matters, okay?” “If you say so.” “I do and Albus helps like a lot.” “Again with that...” “Yes again with that.” “He is my friend and I know you don’t like him and his family, but you don’t even try, also he helps me a lot dad.” “I guess I thought you would at least say a ‘thank you’ to him or something.” “He’s a person not a ‘that’.” “Well, I am sorry for that I guess and I can try to communicate with Albus’ family.” “Is that good?” “That would mean the world to me.” “Then I will do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. I worked really hard on this fic and it took a really long time. I would really appreciate it if you took your time to read it. Have a great day! 🐍


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scorpius befriends Albus, he tries to get his dad to hang out with Albus’s family to give him a second chance. Draco ends up liking Harry, but how will they react when they find out their sons are dating as well.

“How could you not tell me?” “Dad, I’m fine.” “You...could have died.” “What!” “Died?” “Pmhhf, nope not me.” “Well it doesn’t matter you should have told me.” “Ok, I should have told you, but I’m fine now.” “That’s what matters, okay?” “If you say so.” “I do and Albus helps like a lot.” “Again with that...” “Yes again with that.” “He is my friend and I know you don’t like him and his family, but you don’t even try, also he helps me a lot dad.” “I guess I thought you would at least say a ‘thank you’ to him or something.” “He’s a person not a ‘that’.” “Well, I am sorry for that I guess and I can try to communicate with Albus’ family.” “Is that good?” “That would mean the world to me.” “Then I will do that.”

“It’s almost creepy how close they are.” “So...you can’t ever be happy?” “No, I am happy.” “Good.” “I just don’t see why they have to hang out like 24/7.” “Wow.” “I know.” “And I told my dad to stop using old references.” “What?” “24/7?” “That’s what your worried about?” “I called you a ‘pop tart’.” “You did, yeah.” “How can you not take offense to like anything?” “I don’t know...I think it’s kinda cute.” “Cute?” “Yeah, you know how like old couples call each other ‘honey’ or something.” “Yeah, so our old couple calling is ‘pop tart’?” “Yeah, like a spy word.” “Okay, I’ll say ‘pop tart’ and that’s when you’ll do my homework.” I laugh. “Deal.” “Really?” “You’ll make a deal to that?” “Anything for you, Albus.” “Well, not anything.” “Anything.” “Really, for me?” “Yes, Albus for you.” I bump his shoulder. “Well, thanks, like ditto.” He bumps me back. He clears his throat. “Um...yeah.” “You good?” “Yeah, totally.” “I...uh...yeah.” “Do you want some snacks?” “Dad got something called ‘chips ahoy!’?“ “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. I worked really hard on this fic and it took a really long time. I would really appreciate it if you took your time to read it. Have a great day! 🐍


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scorpius befriends Albus, he tries to get his dad to hang out with Albus’s family to give him a second chance. Draco ends up liking Harry, but how will they react when they find out their sons are dating as well.

“So...Albus and Scorpius?” “Yeah they’re good friends.” “Sometimes I think...?” “What?” “Nothing, it’s just I think sometimes that...” “I think sometimes, rarely, barely really that something could be going on between them.” “Like something...what are you trying to say?” “If you don’t know, then that’s on you.” “On...okay you’re always against me.” “Really?” “You want to play that card!” I say standing up. “I can play any card I want, old man.” “Oh!” “I’m old!” “You said it yourself!” “How dare you try to trick me!” “You can’t win at this game too!” “Really, well yeah I can.” “I invented this game!” “And what other game!” “Life!” It feels like time has stopped for the both of them. Everything does and he believes that he understands. “Life?” “I don’t know.” “Then, explain it to me.” I sigh. “It’s...you have everything I ever wanted...I see you walking down the street, or wherever, but you’re hanging out with people and you’re being judged, but in a good way and when people look at me, they judge me in a way that you just can’t understand, okay?” “Okay...” “Admit it, you’ve got the life, the wife, happily married I should add, children who respect you, and a great job.” “I just don’t have that.” The silence is unbearable. “You have a good life.” “No I don’t!” “My wife’s dead and we were never happily married and the guilt I carry around with me is truly something I can’t explain.” “I’m sorry, but you were happily married.” “Really?” “How would you know?” “I know what happy marriages are like.” “Why, just because you have one?” “No!” “I mean, Ginny and I...are not happily married.” “We love each other, but we are not happy.” “I know you loved Astoria...” “Yeah, I really did, but she didn’t love me as much as I loved her.” “She was afraid I was going to do something wrong every time I turned around.” “Every time.” “She never trusted me.” “Now, she never will.” “I’m sorry...” “At her funeral, Scorpius told me that she gave him sweets and she didn’t tell me.” “That’s fear, Harry.” “She’s afraid of me.” “My own wife was afraid of me.” I sit down. “Maybe it wasn’t fear...” “It was fear.” “Draco...” “We we’re going to get divorced...I haven’t told any one that.” “I’m glad you trust me to tell me that.” “I don’t trust you, I think you can understand.” “I do, I don’t know how to tell the kids.” “And Albus, he hates me.” “He doesn’t hate you, he just has a hard time connecting with you.” “And that, doesn’t mean hate.” “I was wrong, you do understand.” “And Harry...” “Yeah.” “It will be easier than you think.” “Yeah, I think it will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. I worked really hard on this fic and it took a really long time. I would really appreciate it if you took your time to read it. Have a great day! 🐍


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scorpius befriends Albus, he tries to get his dad to hang out with Albus’s family to give him a second chance. Draco ends up liking Harry, but how will they react when they find out their sons are dating as well.

Knock. Knock. Tap.  
“Albus?” “Yeah.” I open his door. “You should ask?” “What?” “When you come in my room.” “Right...yeah I’ll do that next time.” “Never do.” I sigh. “Did you just come in to huff and puff...or...” “I came in to tell you some news.” Why’d I say news, know it sounds happy. “Your mother and I are...” “Getting divorced.” “What?” “Dad, come on...it’s obvious.” “Alright, I didn’t know it was that obvious, but...” “It’s fine, why though?” “What?” “Why are you getting divorced?” “We have different interests and want different things.” “Okay, you know those mean the same things, right?” “Okay, yeah, but it’s just better that way.” “I got tickets to the Holyhead Harpies game next Sunday.” “Cool, how many?” “Two.” “Can I take Scorpius?” “Oh, yeah, here.” I hand him the tickets. “Thanks dad.” “Sure thing, yeah.”

“So...let me get this straight...” I nod. “You got Albus two tickets to take Scorpius.” “Yeah.” “But you thought you’d take him to spend quality time.” “Yeah.” “To a quidditch game.” “Yeah?” “One of the busiest places.” “Yeah?” “You realize you’d get crowded by fans.” “Uh...good thing I didn’t take him.” “Yeah, you think?” “Yeah.” “I could have done worse.” “Yeah, no doubt.” “Ok, what could I have done worse.” “Hmm, to name a few...” “Going somewhere, taking him...” “I can take you if you’d like...” “Do not take me.” “I didn’t think so.” “At least you’re thought right on one thing...” “Really, we were doing so well.” “I know.” “Wait, did we just agree on something?” “I think we did.” “That’s fantabulous.” “No one says that, I don’t even want to repeat it.” “It’s that boring.” “Oh, it’s old?” “Like eighteen century old.” “With letters or numbers?” “What?” “If you pictured saying that with numbers, you’re old.” “If you pictured it with numbers, you’re young.” “Looking at your face expression, you’re old.” “Younger than you.” “We’ve been over this, we’re the same age.” “Are we?” “Mmmh, we are.” “Still older.” “How can I be older, when...” “It’s your voice.” “My voice?” “What’s wrong with my voice?” “Well, if you don’t know then I can’t help you.” “Fun.” “More than you.” “Cranky old man.” I swat him. “Hey!” “That was...old people behavior.” “Was it?” “Mmmh.” “Spell it out.” “Knew you’d cave.” “What?” “You want it spelled out.” “What spelled out?” “Well, if you don’t know then I can’t help you.” With a cross of his arms, that conversation’s over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. I worked really hard on this fic and it took a really long time. I would really appreciate it if you took your time to read it. Have a great day! 🐍


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scorpius befriends Albus, he tries to get his dad to hang out with Albus’s family to give him a second chance. Draco ends up liking Harry, but how will they react when they find out their sons are dating as well.

I remember my first impression of Scorpius Malfoy. "Later!" The word, the voice, the attitude. Tree-lined driveway, watching him step out of the cab, billowy blue shirt, wide-open collar, sunglasses, straw hat. Suddenly he's shaking my hand, handing me his backpack, removing his suitcase from the trunk of the cab. It might have started right there and then: the shirt, the rolled-up sleeves, the rounded balls of his heels slipping in and out of his frayed espadrilles, eager to test the hot gravel path that led to our house, every stride already asking, Which way to the beach?   
Then, almost without thinking, and with his back already turned to the car, he waves the back of his free hand and utters a careless Later! to another passenger in the car who has probably split the fare from the station. No name added, no jest to smooth out the ruffled leave-taking, nothing. His one-word send-off:   
brisk, bold, and blunted — take your pick, he couldn't be bothered which.   
You watch, I thought, this is how he'll say goodbye to us when the time comes. With a gruff, slapdash Later!   
I was thoroughly intimidated. The unapproachable sort.   
I could grow to like him, though. From rounded chin to rounded heel. Then, within days, I would learn to love him. That was before I professionally met him, you could say that. But nothing about me is professional, so probably just getting aquanted.

I wasn’t always this way, mind you. Oh, no.When I was a child, Christmas was all wonder and joy, candy canes and toys. It had become a test of stamina, rather than a joyous holiday.   
I had been handed the “Make Christmas Merry” torch that so many tired people before me had been handed--and I was not handling it well.   
Christmas seemed like the Mount Everest of my yearly responsibilities. Not to mention the added responsibilities of food making, ornament hanging, faking a laugh, dressing up to make an impression, and hoping that it’s a good one. If you have about five million family members, then you might know how hectic it gets. It’s not even fun anymore. The advent calendars stopped a while ago. Same with baking cookies. Its all ’too traditional’ or ‘don’t just bake cookies, be unique’. But, we wouldn’t have time for that anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. I worked really hard on this fic and it took a really long time. I would really appreciate it if you took your time to read it. Have a great day! 🐍


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scorpius befriends Albus, he tries to get his dad to hang out with Albus’s family to give him a second chance. Draco ends up liking Harry, but how will they react when they find out their sons are dating as well.

I wanted to enjoy the holiday, and I wanted it to be merry for my children, so I began rethinking the day and realized that somehow, somewhere, something had gone wrong. I had been dumped. Of course we couldn’t agree on who gets Christmas. And then out of nowhere, ‘sure, you can have Christmas’. You would think that this is a big weight being taken off of my shoulders.  
I had fallen victim to the major marketing agenda of the holiday season.   
I had embraced the message that if I really loved my children, I would make “magic” for them. Metaphorically and literally.   
I had equated buying big with loving big.   
And I had assumed that all Christmas celebrations were created equal, as in, we needed to try to do as much as possible (run ourselves ragged) to have a holly, jolly Christmas.   
Have you ever assumed any of these things? I believe these ideas start with wholesome motives that spiral out of control. I mean, who doesn’t want to make Christmas meaningful for their family?   
Here’s what I did:   
I decided to embrace four things that I believe help us slow down and focus on what’s meaningful during the Christmas season: frugality, creativity, thoughtfulness and simplicity. And of course…that was too much to ask. Just to be simple and creative. Of course you can’t do that.  
Life is what you make it. Sometimes we make it just.plain.too.busy.   
Simplify your expectations. You don’t need to drive out of state to see a holiday attraction, or pay top dollar to see the Nutcracker at the Wang Theatre in order to celebrate well. Your kids will be just as happy popping a pan of popcorn over the stove and settling in to watch Christmas Specials as a family, or jumping in the car to take a drive to see the Christmas lights in your neighborhood.   
Simplify your calendar. You can’t enjoy the season if you are running all the time. Ruthlessly CUT unnecessary activities from your calendar, making time for what is important to your family.   
When you receive an invitation for a holiday outing, it is just that--an invitation--and it doesn’t become an obligation until you make it one. :)   
Don’t accept the invitation if it means you’ll be running for five straight days in a row with toddlers in tow, or if it means that your kids will miss decorating sugar cookies or other traditions.   
Pencil in at least four or five “family times” right near Christmas. Yes, right now. I’ll wait while you go grab your calendar.   
Do it now, so that when someone asks “Do you have anything planned?” or “Are you available?” you can answer, “No, I’m sorry. We’ve already made plans for that date,” and live according to your ideals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. I worked really hard on this fic and it took a really long time. I would really appreciate it if you took your time to read it. Have a great day! 🐍


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scorpius befriends Albus, he tries to get his dad to hang out with Albus’s family to give him a second chance. Draco ends up liking Harry, but how will they react when they find out their sons are dating as well.

Ask your children what they love to do during the Christmas season, write their favorites down on the calendar, and plan to make it happen.   
I was surprised by my own kids’ answers. Holly, Hope and Rebekah all answered, “ice skating on Grandpa’s cranberry bogs” and “playing/being with cousins” when I asked about their favorite activity. Emily and Matthew both enjoy outdoor winter sports. They all love sipping hot chocolate and watching old Christmas movies as a family. Those are pretty low cost items.   
Too often kids get pulled along to adult activities without much consideration given to their little likes and desires.   
Talk to each member of your family and ask them what they enjoy! Write each suggestion down and plan to make it happen.   
This means that you might have to say “NO” to many good, fun and pleasant things in order to slow down and savor the holiday.   
You can’t do it all. Traditions and family memories take time.   
It takes time to roll out sugar cookies with your children and to snip and cut beautiful paper snowflakes, then iron them and hang them around your home.   
It takes time to sit with an older woman in a nursing home. Time seems to slow if not stop when you’re sitting and reading picture books to your toddler. But, believe me, whenever you impact a life, you are making your time matter. You’ll rarely regret time spent one on one with your family or friends.   
Again, beware: this doesn’t come easily in a fast paced, production-oriented culture.   
You’ll have to fight the norms of our instant and impatient culture that really believes that you can have it all without losing anything.   
Sometimes putting on the brakes in this rat-race causes friction. People may not understand, and will expect that because everyone else does, you should, too.   
I know women who run from activity to activity and drag their kids with them with no regard for their feelings. I doubt the holidays are enjoyable for these kids.   
Decide what you want your kids to remember and pursue that.   
If you value reading aloud, write that on your calendar. Choose books, and make an occasion of it. I have a friend who purchases 24 used picture books throughout the year at yard sales or library sales, then wraps each one. Starting December 1st, her children open one book a day and she reads it aloud to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. I worked really hard on this fic and it took a really long time. I would really appreciate it if you took your time to read it. Have a great day! 🐍


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scorpius befriends Albus, he tries to get his dad to hang out with Albus’s family to give him a second chance. Draco ends up liking Harry, but how will they react when they find out their sons are dating as well.

Another friend has children who like to bake, so they spend lots of time baking sugar cookies, frosting gingerbread men and making goodie bags for neighbors.   
So for every Christmas event you attend, you are trading in your families precious time! Make sure it is worth the trade-off.   
Hopefully the tips, ideas, and recipes in this book will help you think of creative ways and creative ideas to help you make merry on a meager budget this Christmas. And of course, again, this isn’t enough.

“Alright, Scorpius is staying for Christmas, correct?” “Yes.” “Why?” “I just wanted to make sure.” “You guys hang out offley a lot.” “We’re best friends.” “I know that, I do.” “I just thought there could be something there.” “What…” “Mum, you’re talking like yore from the nineteenth century.” “Never mind.” I swat my hand. “I just thought something, for a moment.” “Alright…” “Do you have…” “The ornaments, lights, decorative lights?” “Yes, mum, I have it all.” I smile. “See, you’re helpful.” “Are you making that point to me or yourself.” “You…Albus, do you know how helpful you are?” “Ive been told.” “Well, you are very helpful. “More than your brother and sister.” “Really?” “Yes, Albus your brother is playing chess right now, I think…and your sister is categorizing het tutu’s.” We both laugh at that. “Alright.” “Yeah, ok.” “Can you help with the cranberry sauce?” “Sure.”

I look on the calender, December 25. Christmas. I probably would normally be jumping up and down, but today I’m not. Don’t get mw wrong, I have high hopes to go to the Potter’s for Christmas. High hopes aren’t always a good thing though and if its that case, then…“Are you ready to head over?” “Almost.” Thats a lie. I’m not. To be honest, I’m not looking forward to going anymore. There are many reasons, but there is one very clear one. How do I start this? About a week ago, I was reading, in my bedroom. Around two o’clock. And my dad was in his study, working…probably on a case and…is that too many and’s? I don’t know, not the point…and I heard a crash, so I went downstairs to see what the ruckus was. So, I opened his study and…well lets put it this way, I should have started with this, I’m somewhat dating Albus, which is good, I guess and we are seventeen, so no-one can stop us from dating and we didn’t tell anyone because we think they might have a couple issues with that. Maybe ‘you’re too young to understand’ or ‘you don’t know what you want’. I was fine with that. If they responded in a weird way, that was fine. However, this was not fine. To sum it up, Albus and I are dating and my father is dating his dad. Which, I don’t believe that. If it is true, I’m the one who said they should spend more time together. I’m that person. So, is it me fault? I don’t know. But, one things for sure, we definitely have to tell them. Maybe it won’t be so bad, maybe he was kissing someone else. Or maybe it was a dream. A very bad dream. Thats it, a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. I worked really hard on this fic and it took a really long time. I would really appreciate it if you took your time to read it. Have a great day! 🐍


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scorpius befriends Albus, he tries to get his dad to hang out with Albus’s family to give him a second chance. Draco ends up liking Harry, but how will they react when they find out their sons are dating as well.

“Right, I’m ready.” “Good, we don’t have all day.” Just as he is about to close the door, I open it. “What?” “Did you forget something?” “No.” “Okay, then can we go?” “I don’t want to be late.” I watch the floor as the time goes by. I know he’s talking, but I just can’t seem to listen. “Scorpius, what’s wrong?” He puts his hand on my shoulder. “What’s wrong?” He looks at me and removes his hand. “Really, dad, what’s wrong?” “What’s wrong with you?” “Scorpius, if I did something you’re going to have to tell me so I can understand.” “What you did…you did everything.” “Sco…“Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

“Are you ready to talk now?” “No.” “Ok, wouldn’t it be easier if you could tell me?” “I don’t know, you know what you did.” “And you know why it hurt me.” “No, Scorpius, I don’t.” “Your dating my best friends father.” “So that’s what this is about.” “What else?” “Scorpius, there’s something you need to understand…we’re not dating.” “Sure…so your not just kissing people in your study?” “I…I did kiss him, but that was one time.” “Why did you do that!” “Why are you so upset!” “Because…” “Albus and I are dating.” “Ok, that’s why Harry and I are not dating.” “You knew?” “Of course I knew.” “I’m your dad.” “I know, I wouldn’t change that.” “Sorry I yelled.” Thats fine, I did too.” We laughed at that. “Ready?” “Yeah, I think I am.”

The whole house screams Christmas, cookies, cinnamon, sugar, hot chocolate, peppermint, and family. When you think of holidays, you think of happiness. Maybe a family gathered together by the fire, singing happy songs or reading poems. Maybe both. Christmas is for me the same as it has been for many years.   
It’s odd, the things you remember when you’re watching someone die. So you continue to question yourself. And you lead into existence. Then it happens, the life, the life that you appreciate starts to fade. Then you ask yourself “Does the lion apologize to the sheep for being at the top of the food chain? No. They accept their role and have a feast.” As I move on in life. And the world starts to fade into a better one. And the life I once knew exits into the clouds. The graveyard stretched out like the ocean, as far as the eye could see.   
You’ve heard one part of the story. Time to here the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. I worked really hard on this fic and it took a really long time. I would really appreciate it if you took your time to read it. Have a great day! 🐍


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scorpius befriends Albus, he tries to get his dad to hang out with Albus’s family to give him a second chance. Draco ends up liking Harry, but how will they react when they find out their sons are dating as well.

My mother and father spent two days in the hospital, holding me under the soft glow of the television. Until the feelings of grief and the chills of horror gave way to numbness. The TELEVISION clicks off. Plunging us into - And then, without warning, pulled into a life of hurt with without heart. Hands clasped, a gentle smile. I was four, striped pajamas, squeezed between two large bodies that we can only assume are my parents. I wasn’t physically abused. Never had a shortage of water...And up until that point, hadn’t experienced any more trauma than anybody else. But he’s a little young to tell. But they do don’t even look concerned. For me, that is...un...deniable. No soft gasp of tears. No pitiful hand holding. No...nothing. Nothing as in silence. As he sits in front of his coffee and tea. She slides the pill box across the table. It’s just the way your brain was hard-wired. It’s no big deal, plenty of great, intelligent, funny, interesting, and creative people have struggled with the same things you struggle with. And every now and then, if I focused too closely on the way I breathed...All sound is drowned out, except for my breath.  
I’d die. It starts to become shorter. More clipped. Until I begin to hyperventilate. Gasping. I fall from my desk. I blink. The strobing fluorescents begin to shift from white to cyan to magenta. Until a brown paper bag is placed against her mouth and the soft voice of absolutely no one. You piece it together. Out of empty memes, and hashtags, and central nervous system depressants... and you hold your head high ‘cause every girl’s a queen and every boy  
a potential like...no words really...for that. 

Then reality starts to fade back in and I realize my surroundings. My mind is brought back to where I am. A beautiful place. Charming and magical. I always wanted to be somewhere that has all of those factors. Happiness and tranquility. A place where you feel comfortable, safe. A happy place you could say. I would feel most comfortable here, where I fit in and live in the moment. I’d like to live in that moment. Specifically that moment in time. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. I worked really hard on this fic and it took a really long time. I would really appreciate it if you took your time to read it. Have a great day! 🐍


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scorpius befriends Albus, he tries to get his dad to hang out with Albus’s family to give him a second chance. Draco ends up liking Harry, but how will they react when they find out their sons are dating as well.

I always knew we were a fairly odd family. First there was me. Too tall. Too skinny. Too orange. My mum was lovely, but not like other mums.  
There was something solid about her. Something rectangular,  
busy and unsentimental. Her fashion icon was the Queen. Dad, well, he was more normal. He always seemed to have time on his hands. After giving up on working with the ministry. On his 35th birthday, he was eternally available for a leisurely chat or to let me win at table tennis. Yes. And then there was Mum's sister. Always impeccably dressed. She spent the days just, well, being herself. She was the most charming and least clever women you could ever meet. Her mind was on other things, though we never found out what. And then, finally there was Albus Severus. Albus. Al. My boyfriend. In a household of sensible jackets  
and haircuts there was this,  
well, what can I call him,  
nature thing.  
With his elfin eyes, his green  
sweatshirts and his eternally bare feet, he was then, and still is to me,  
about the most wonderful thing in the world. All in all, it was a pretty good childhood. Full of repeated rhythms and patterns.  
And then it was Christmas time again. I am 17, we were still having tea on the beach every single day. Skimming stones and eating sandwiches, summer and winter, no matter what the weather. And every Friday evening,  
a film, no matter what the weather. And then once a year, the  
dreaded Christmas Eve party. At first it was full with joy and excitement. That Christmas Eve party was when our parents chose us over themselves. This means that they decided to let Albus and I be together rather then themselves. And that is one of the best and worst things I’ve ever been told. My dad looked at me and saw how scared I was and I thought he wouldn’t be happy. But, I was wrong, he is. They are somewhat together you could say.   
Cheers. Cheers. Come on, it's nearly midnight.  
“Happy Christmas Eve!” I screamed while the tune of songs faded and our voices became more clear.  
“Happy Christmas Eve Scorpius.” He said to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. I worked really hard on this fic and it took a really long time. I would really appreciate it if you took your time to read it. Have a great day! 🐍


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scorpius befriends Albus, he tries to get his dad to hang out with Albus’s family to give him a second chance. Draco ends up liking Harry, but how will they react when they find out their sons are dating as well.

“Sorry.” And so I woke up  
the next morning, succeeded with life in general , and so much in love,  
and not realising it was the day that would change my life forever.  
“Get up, stupid.” Albus wakes me up in his peculiar way. “Lily wants you.” “Hello.” “Pretty pyjamas.” He looks at my penguins with lights and popcorn strands button down shirt. “Thanks.” “Oh, and take your time.”   
“Will do!” I say as I get up to put my slippers on. I put on a button down matching Christmas sweater set Albus and I bought. Well, that he bought for me as a Christmas Eve present. As I walk down the stairs, I notice glow in the dark stars and pictures of us across the walls. With a smile on my face, I follow the trail of frost loops cereal. My favorite kind of cereal. Sugar in a breakfast food, the best invention of mankind for sure. At the end of the trail, I see Albus standing in our matching sweaters and Christmas lights around him. Smiling, ethereal, and fidgeting his fingers. I walk up to him and...“Scorpius, I...miss you when I’m awake and when your there. I love the freckles on nose and when I squeeze your face like a grandma would just to tick you off and you have this beautiful laughter full of happiness and joy like you know what’s coming next, yet you’re never scared. And love that about you and so many more things and everything. I was doing some thinking, well I’m always thinking, and now I know what I need...and want. And I thought that I could never make up my mind knowing me, but I did. I did in my confusing and strange mind. And I figured it out. And after all, love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning. And you give me life and meaning in the crevices of dark corners right when I think I’m going to give up. And once in a while, right in the middle of ordinary life, love gives us a fairytale. And you’re my Prince Charming. And I know that’s a little cliche, but I can’t hold back my love for you. I love you more than life and I know that you shouldn’t love anyone or anything more than life but I do and all I want to do is get lost in your eyes forever. I want to be with you until my last page. I don’t need the world, all I need is you. When I look out into the crowd of people, where I’m terrified of people judging and everything else, I look into a sea of people, my eyes will always search for you. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, will you marry me?” He says as tears roll down both of our cheeks. “Don’t cry.” He says as he wipes my tears away. “Don’t worry, these are happy tears.” We chuckle with endearing smiles. “Can you say something...or...“ “Oh my god!” “Yes!” “Sorry, I thought the tears meant yes for some reason.” “It’s okay, it’s okay.” “Okay.” “It’s not bad to cry. In fact, I think it makes a person stronger.” “Yeah.” He nods. “Me too.” He kissed my forehead and took my hand into his. And all between the kisses and the I love you’s, there was all love and no hurt. It’s like ‘take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. I worked really hard on this fic and it took a really long time. I would really appreciate it if you took your time to read it. Have a great day! 🐍


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scorpius befriends Albus, he tries to get his dad to hang out with Albus’s family to give him a second chance. Draco ends up liking Harry, but how will they react when they find out their sons are dating as well.

As the bright lights twinkle with wisdom, so does our hearts. Also known as the day I got married to you. Also, also known as when I was welcomed into the Potter family. And yet again I look up at the day, December 24. “Do, sit down.” Mr. Potter says to me. “That's very formal.” “Well, um, yeah.” This is an odd moment for me because I had the same moment with my  
father in law when I'd just got married and after it, my life was never the same, so I approach it pretty, um, nervously.” “Okay.” “When you're ready.” “It's all very mysterious.” “Right.” “Scorpius,the...the simple thing is that I love my son so much and I know that you do too.” I nod. “And even though I may not express my love for him, I hope he knows that.” “He does know.” He nods. “And I know you will never hurt him, so it’s not going to be one of those speeches.” We chuckle at that.   
“ I think of the moment...you're going to find yourself there eventually.” “And I want you to think of what you love most in the world and I think I know the answer to that.” “You do.” Albus. “After a bit of a stumble and a rumble and a tumble.” “You’ll have your happy place and space.” “And I hope you can refer back to this conversation for something useful.” “Thanks, Mr. Potter.” “No problem, Scorpius.” He pulls me into a hug and then we walk outside for more celebration. “Scorpius?” “Yeah?” “Call me Harry.” We both smile as we walk to the table.   
“Hey.” Harry whispers to me. “Hi.” “There’s something I want to tell you.” “Ok.” “I’ll hate you forever.” “I’ll hate you always.” I say. “As long as I’m living, my love will be.” We both chuckle and smile at that. We link arms and walk to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. I worked really hard on this fic and it took a really long time. I would really appreciate it if you took your time to read it. Have a great day! 🐍


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scorpius befriends Albus, he tries to get his dad to hang out with Albus’s family to give him a second chance. Draco ends up liking Harry, but how will they react when they find out their sons are dating as well.

“I’d like to make a toast.” James says as he stands up and clinks his glass with a spoon.” “To the happy couple Scorpius and Al.” Albus stands up. “One don’t call me that, and two that was the saddest toast I’ve ever heard.” The table chuckles at that. Yes, even James. He took my hand under the table and we exchanged smiles. “Come on.” He whispers in my ear. I follow him into the greenhouse. “What are we doing here?” “I know it’s hard right now and I know why.” “So I wanted to do something for you.” “You don’t have to.” “I know I don’t, I want to.” “Yeah?” “Yeah.” “Here?” He shows me a little garden area I did know we had with...my mums favorite flower. A daisy. “Albus...“I know, it might be a little weird since we don’t talk about it, but I just thought, since it’s the holidays that I did something...for you and her.” “Thanks.” I whisper as I wipe a tear away off of my face. “Don’t worry they’re happy tears.” “I’m not.” This time he didn’t worry along with me. I didn’t worry what would happen and what would be yet to come. I was scared of the past and the future, but now I’m not. Cause this is my safe place and happy space and everything that continues on. Life is a little better now. Because I’m fine now because this is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. I worked really hard on this fic and it took a really long time. I would really appreciate it if you took your time to read it. Have a great day! 🐍

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos if you like my story. I worked really hard on this fic and it took a really long time. I would really appreciate it if you took your time to read it. Have a great day! 🐍


End file.
